Who Are You
by Utsukushi Musume
Summary: Semua orang berfikir aku sempurna. Tampan, pintar, dan juga merupakan calon penerus tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang. Namun aku tidak sesempurna itu. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa diriku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan./bad summary/RnR Please/First Fanfic


**Title** **:** WHO ARE YOU

**Chapter 1** **:** My Self

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Who Are You © Utsukushi Musume

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/comfort, family, friendship, romance

**Warning : **AR,OOC, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, misstypo(s), dll

**Summary : **Semua orang berfikir aku sempurna. Tampan, pintar, dan juga merupakan calon penerus tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang. Namun aku tidak sesempurna itu. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa diriku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan./bad summary/RnR Please/First Fanfic

.

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ WHO ARE YOU~**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, dan seluruh siswa Konoha High School berhamburan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Ada yang langsung berlari menuju halte bus untuk dapat segara pulang kerumahnya. Ada yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menunggu jemputan. Dan ada pula yang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman bersama teman ataupun pacar.

Namun berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, di dalam sebuah kelas lebih tepatnya kelas XI-A tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ dan mata sekelam _oniks_, dengan santainya merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya ia sengaja berlama-lama di dalam kelas, untuk menuggu siswa-siswa yang lainnya sepi. Apa alasanya? Ia hanya malas mendengar teriakan fans-fansnya yang langsung histeris melihat dirinya.

Setelah semua buku selesai dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan keadaan di luar yang juga sudah mulai sepi, ia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan santai, namun bagi para gadis yang melihatnya, ia terlihat sangat keren. Apa lagi ditambah dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke?" ucap seorang gadis kepada temannya.

"Benar, bukankah dia sangat keren? Andaikan saja dia mau jadi pacarku." jawab temannya.

"Sudah keren, pintar pula." ucap gadis lain.

"Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merupakan calon penerus tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar lho." sahut yang lainnya.

"Huh, dilihat saja sudah tahu kalau dia sombong." bisik seorang pemuda.

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang terdengar oleh pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar para siswa yang sibuk membicarakannya tersebut. Namun dalam hati, ia mendecih kesal mendengar perkataan orang-orang tersebut.

"_Cih, kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, sebaiknya kalian diam!"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak sengaja Sasuke memandang ke arah taman, dan matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Yang satu seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata beririskan _emerald_ yang menawan, gadis itu bernama Sakura. Dan yang satunya lagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna batu safir, yang bernama Naruto.

Mereka berdua merupakan teman sekelasnya Sasuke. Sasuke memandang kearah keduanya, mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan serunya. Terkadang mereka juga terlihat tengah tertawa bersama. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto pastinya sedang menceritakan lelucon kepada Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan datar, dan segera bergegas menuju gerbang, melihat bahwa sebuah mobil ferrari bewarna biru tua tengah menantinya. Walaupun sebenarnya, entah disadari atau tidak, hatinya terasa perih seolah diiris melihat kedekatan kedua teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia duduk di kursi pertama, di samping kursi pengemudi yang ditempati oleh supirnya. Selama diperjalanan Sasuke hanya memandang kearah jendela. Walaupun begitu pikirannya entah berada dimana.

Setelah beberapa lama mobil pun memasuki sebuah perumahan elit dan berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah yang tampak lebih megah dan luas dibanding rumah lainnya. Halamannya yang luas dengan beraneka ragam tanaman yang ditata rapi membuat halaman tersebut terlihat indah dan asri.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya, suasana di dalam rumah yang indah itu tidak membuat hati Sasuke merasa nyaman. Justru perasaan sepi dan sesaklah yang menyergapinya ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Memang, rumah yang luas bak istana itu hanya berisikan beberapa orang pelayan, tukang kebun, dan supir. Sementara kedua orang tua Sasuke selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah.

Padahal dulu tidak begini. Dulu disaat _dia_ masih ada, hidup Sasuke tidak terasa sesepi ini. Saat _dia_ masih ada dulu mereka selalu berkumpul, Sasuke, _dia, _dan kedua orang tuanya selalu berkumpul bersama saat sore hari. Minum teh bersama, menonton tv, dan bermain bersama.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk belajar di ruang belajarnya, segera menyudahi kegiatannya tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah foto, yang terletak di atas sebuah meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurnya.

Di dalam foto tersebut tampak seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dengan warna _indigo_-nya yang memukau. Matanya beririskan _oniks_ kelam seperti halnya mata Sasuke. Namun mata tersebut memancarkan sebuah kehangatan dan kelembutan, yang seakan sanggup melelehkan hati sedingin es. Gadis tersebut menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan, dan panjang selutut, gaun tersebut berwarna ungu lembut dengan rendah putih dan pita dipinggangnya, yang mempermanis penampilan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi foto tersebut. Ia tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan butiran-butiran air mata yang dapat tumpah kapan saja. Ia mengusap lembut sosok gadis dalam foto tersebut, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum miris, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan kini tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, dan butiran-butiran bening tersebut jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke kemudian bergumam seolah bercerita kepada gadis di foto tersebut.

"Semua orang berkata mereka kagum dan iri kepadaku, karena aku sempurna. " lirih Sasuke dengan senyum sinis.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana aku, dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku," gumam Sasuke, dengan nada yang sendu.

Sasuke lalu terdiam, ia merenungi bagaimana perkataan orang-orang tentangnya. Bagaimana sebagian besar orang mengatakannya tampan. Namun baginya ketampanannya itu tak berarti apa-apa, karena orang yang disukainya bahkan tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Orang-orang juga sering memujinya karena kecerdasannya, namun Sasuke sendiri justru ragu apa benar dirinya secerdas itu? Karena selama ini ia tak pernah bisa mendapatkan yang namanya peringkat satu. Ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan orang itu.

Banyak pula yang iri kepada Sasuke karena kekayaan keluarganya. Tapi apa gunanya kaya sementara dirinya kesepian. Orang tua Sasuke memang selalu saja bekerja dan jarang pulang kerumah, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu apa alasan orang tuanya yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka, tapi tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa disini masih ada Sasuke yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke dicap sempurna oleh banyak orang, karena mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah anak tunggal sekaligus penerus tunggal dari perusahaan orang tuanya yang sangat besar itu. Dan mengingat hal terakhir tersebut membuat hati Sasuke sangat sakit.

"Jelas sekali mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Aku bukanlah anak tunggal! Walaupun kau sudah meninggal, kau tetaplah kakakku!" Sasuke kembali memandangi foto tersebut dengan sebuah senyum tipis nan tulus, namun senyumnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa _nee-chan_ mengorbankan dirimu untukku? Kau tak layak untuk mati, aku yang seharusnya mati! Kau selalu bisa membanggakan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san. _Kau memiliki banyak teman-teman yang menyayangimu, teman-teman yang begitu bersedih kehilanganmu. Berbeda denganku, tidak akan ada yang sedih bila aku mati." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Foto tersebut merupakan foto kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Hinata yang telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, pada usia delapan belas tahun tepat beberapa hari sebelum upacara kelulusannya. Kematiannya menggoreskan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi banyak orang, karena Hinata merupakan seorang yang baik, ramah, dan juga pandai bergaul.

Namun bagi Sasuke tidak hanya kesedihan yang menghinggapi hatinya, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah, kecewa, dan rasa kesepian yang sangat dengan kepergian kakaknya itu.

Dulu sebelum kakaknya meninggal, Sasuke bukanlah anak yang dingin, ia memang agak pendiam dan kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun selalu ada kehangatan dan keceriaan didirinya. Dan disaat kakaknya meninggal semua kehangatan dan keceriaannya pun ikut pergi meninggalkannya. Digantikan dengan rasa sepi yang selalu meghinggapinya, sehingga semakin hari ia menjadi semain dingin dan datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil ferari biru berhenti tepat di depan gerbang _Konoha Hight School_, dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut muncul seorang pemuda tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran sekolah, Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mulai berjalan maka dimulailah rutinitas pagi bagi para fans-nya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau sudah datang! Ayo ke kelas bersamaku!" seru salah seorang fans,

"Waa! Pangeranku!" teriak fans lain histeris, dan masih banyak ungkapan-ungkapan memuja dari para fans lainnya.

Namun Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya saja. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup muak menghadapi para fansnya tersebut. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membuat mereka berhenti memperlakukannya begitu.

Mulai dari berbicara baik-baik, hingga memaksa mereka dengan kasar. Namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Kadang ia berfikir untuk melaporkan mereka ke polisi karena telah mengganggu ketertiban umum dengan jeritan-jeritan mereka itu, namun rasanya hal itu terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan.

Selagi Sasuke terus berjalan, sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mewah dari mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar dua orang yang tampak asing bagi para murid di sana. Semua mata pun tertuju ke arah dua orang tersebut.

"Waw, lihat gadis itu! Wajahnya sangat cantik dan juga manis." gumam siswa dan siswi di sana,

"Yang cowok juga sangat tampan" ucap mereka lagi.

Sementara Sasuke masih tetap berjalan dengan cuek, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Namun entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan di hatinya yang seolah memaksanya untuk berbalik, melihat dua sosok yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Begitu Sasuke berbalik, penglihatannya langsung terfokus kearah sang gadis. Ia benar-benar terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Apakah ia masih bermimpi?

"Siapa dia?" ucap Sasuke dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**Author Note :**

Hai _minna_! Gimana cerita pertamanya Musume ini? Gaje ya? Lebay ya? Atau aneh? Tolong dimaklumi ya, karena Musume masih _newbie_. Maka dari itu Musume minta pendapatnya dong! Dan makasih ya udah baca, karena Musume publish cerita ini karena pengen banget ada yang baca. Jangan lupa review ya, boleh kasih kritik dan saran taupun _flame_ kok, sebagai bukti kalian udah baca.

Sekali lagi _arigatou_ ya.


End file.
